Misi Menyelamatkan Kisedai
by Tanaka Aira
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE ! Reader, Narator dan Author terlempar ke dunia Kurobas. AKU SUDAH MENUDUH AKASHI SEIJUUROU SEBAGAI OM-OM PEDO!/Aira itu tidak pintar tapi licik dan...penggemar Otome-game/Cerita diambil dari mimpi Author. OOC sangat, semua ternistakan. Delete atau lanjut?
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic ini menceritakan tentang Reader, Author dan Narator yang masuk ke dunia Kurobas. Author disebut Aira, Narator disebut Chi, dan Reader disebut [Name] di dalam fanfict ini. Reader menjadi ketua kelompok dari kelompok Author dan Narator. POV normal adalah POV Readers.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : ****Misi Menyelamatkan Kisedai**

**Warning : OOC tingkat dunia bawah tanah, humor garing, kehilangan EYD dan semua kepayahan lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : ****Kuroko no Basuke i****tu milik ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi****-sensei. Bukan milik Author.**

.

.

* * *

"Ne, [Name], Aira." panggil Chi kepada kami berdua.

Kami sedang ngemil sambil nonton anime KnB terbaru di rumahnya yang WOW OH MAIGAT!. Rumahnya yang mewah terletak dalam komplek perumahan elit, bahkan aku dan Aira harus menunggu ia menjemput dengan mobilnya di depan gerbang komplek karena tidak ada ojek di sini. Jalan sampai dalam komplek sih boleh tapi jarak ke rumahnya jauuuuh bangeeeeet. Aku kadang heran mengapa ia malah masuk sekolah biasa dan pulang-pergi naik angkot cuma biar bisa bareng sama kami berdua.

"Nani, Chi-chan?" tanyaku sambil melihatnya yang sedang menggulum permen mint.

Aira sepertinya tak merespon sang pemanggil dan hanya memfokuskan dirinya menonton sambil sesekali minum cola.

"Kemarin aku dikasih kotak aneh dari om-om yang menggodaku da-"

Buuuurrr!

Seketika aku dan Aira langsung memuncratkan cola yang kami minum dan membuat lantai bening rumahnya basah. Bahkan sebelum Chi menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" sepertinya Aira langsung terbatuk-batuk setelah memuntahkan cola-nya. Aku langsung mengambil tisu di meja untuk mengelap mulutku yang sedikit basah.

"Aduh, kalian ini. Lantainya jadi basah 'kan." kata Chi sambil menatap kami kesal.

"Gomen, Chi-chan. Kami tadi kaget karena kamu tiba-tiba mengatakan digoda oleh om-om aneh." Uh, semoga alasanku ini bisa diterimanya, "Aku akan membersihkannya nanti."

"Oi, Chi. Kau gak diapa-apain 'kan?" Uwaaahh, udah muncul aja sifat posesif Aira. Dia memang tak bisa tolerir dengan segala godaan yang meluncur melalui mulut para playboy kepada Chi yang merupakan idola sekolah kami.

"Tenanglah, Aira. Aku cuma digombalin sedikit kok." Uwah, nampaknya jawaban dari Chi tak memuaskan temanku yang satu ini. Lihat saja, perempatan siku-siku sudah muncul di dahinya.

"Nih, kotaknya." Chi melemparkan sebuah kotak kecil padaku.

"Uwaaa ! Cantiknya….." pujiku pada kotak kecil itu. Cukup kecil kurasa dan indah dengan ukiran-ukiran klasik berwarna emas, dasar warna kotaknya sendiri adalah merah bata. Aku mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan kotak itu dan mendengar bunyi sesuatu dari dalamnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang kecil di dalamnya, kurasa. Cincin mungkin. Ah, tapi barang seperti itu harusnya didapat dari toko emas bukan dari om-om aneh yang tukang gombal 'kan.

"Uuuhhh…" Aku mencoba mengerahkan semua tenagaku untuk membuka kotak itu, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Susah. Gak bisa kebuka." Akhirnya aku menyerah dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Sumpah, ini kotak kecil, ngeselin banget.

"Sini kucoba." Aira mencoba membantuku dan kulemparkan saja kotak itu kepadanya.

"Ba-baka! Jangan dilempa-"

BUUMM!

PUUFFFF!

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Apa-apaan asap ini?!"

Suara ledakan dan asap tiba-tiba menyelimuti ruangan. Aku menutup sebelah mataku karena perih dan menutup mulutku supaya tak menghirup asapnya. Bahaya 'kan kalau ternyata asapnya beracun atau mungkin sejenis gas tidur.

"Ini salah Aira yang gak bisa tangkap kotaknya. Padahal jaraknya dekat." Protesku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dilempar. Aku ini bukan kiper, gak ada bakat lempar-tangkap bola."

"Ini bukan bola dan kami juga bukan kiper. Kau saja yang payah, Aira."

"Sudahlah, berhenti mengejekku."

"Ah, asapnya sudah mulai menghilang."

Mendengar kata-kata Chi aku langsung membuka mulutku untuk menghirup udara karena aku tak tahan napas begitu lama.

Namun, seketika napasku terhenti kembali setelah melihat pemandangan yang ada di sekitar kami dan aku yakin kedua temanku juga kaget melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka sekarang.

Chi bergumam, "I…ini…."

* * *

**Gomen ne, Cuma sedikit. Namanya juga prologue. Ini ditulis berdasarkan mimpiku jadi karakter Chi itu memang temanku lho. Akan kujelaskan karakter kami (sesuai kenyataan lhooo…) **

**Author**

**Nama lengkap : Tanaka Aira (Ini jelas kan. Lihat aja siapa yang ngarang fanfic absurb ini)**

**Nama panggilan : Aira atau Aira-kun. Jangan pernah menyebutku dengan –chan atau aku akan menghantuimu.**

**Sifat : 80% Kuudere (Dingin) dan 20% anak perempuan biasa. Tomboy tapi gak nyesel lahir sebagai perempuan.**

**Chara kesukaan : Kise Ryouta dan Izuki Shun (walaupun Izuki gak akan muncul di sini, sih)**

**Chara yang kurang diminati : Akashi Seijuurou (Mau tau alasannya? Nanti akan diberitahu seiring jalannya cerita. Btw, ini sungguhan lho)**

**Narator**

**Nama lengkap : Chizuru Hasegawa (orangnya bener2 ada dan ia sahabatku di sekolah. Aku udah minta izin ke dia, kok. Ini nama palsunya)**

**Nama panggilan : Chi**

**Sifat : Deredere dan Himedere (Ini sedikit OOC dari karakter aslinya)**

**Chara kesukaan : Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga (Kagami juga gak ada di ff ini)**

**Chara yang kurang diminati : Kise Ryouta dan Midorima Shintarou**

**Maaf ya, Readers kalau Chara kesukaan kamu ternyata jadi Chara yang kami kurang minati. Setiap orang punya selera bukan ? Dan nanti akan diberitahu alasannya juga. Reader di ff ini tentu saja sesuai Reader-nya sendiri. Tapi aku mengambil sifat Reader sesuai analisis-ku terhadap bacotan(#Plakk) harian kalian di ff masing-masing. Jadilah…..**

**Reader**

**Sifat : Deredere dan sedikit lebih emosional dari Author dan Narator. Sedikit Tsundere, mungkin. Pokoknya sifat anak perempuan deh. Bingung jelasinnya.**

**Chara kesukaan : Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou.**

**Chara yang kurang diminati : Aomine Daiki (kenapa? Karena di ff para Author fandom KnB banyak yang membully si dim ini. Kalau Kise? Secara dia model jadi kurasa Reader gak terlalu terganggu walau Kise itu berisik kan)**

**Ok. Sampai di sini saja bacotan Author karena Author tidak terlalu banyak bicara di dunia nyata, jika Author me-review cerita para Author lain maka keluarlah Author yang OOC. Di dunia maya apapun sah, kan?**

**Mau lanjut atau delete? Terserah para Reader sekalian. Author hanya menyampaikan ide ini daripada membusuk di otak.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic ini menceritakan tentang Reader, Author dan Narator yang masuk ke dunia Kurobas. Author disebut Aira, Narator/OC disebut Chi, dan Reader disebut [Name] di dalam fanfict ini. Reader menjadi ketua kelompok dari kelompok Author dan Narator. Gomen ne, Karna Ujian Sekolah, aku jadi gak sempet publish fic ini. Fic ini sekalian dipublish bersamaan dengan 'Believe Me' tentang Mukkun X Reader. Sa, Silakan dinikmati./eh?/**

"_Ah, asapnya sudah mulai menghilang." _

_Mendengar kata-kata Chi aku langsung membuka mulutku untuk menghirup udara karena aku tak tahan bernapas begitu lama. _

_Namun, seketika napasku terhenti kembali setelah melihat pemandangan yang ada di sekitar kami dan aku yakin kedua temanku juga kaget melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka sekarang._

_Chi bergumam, "I…ini…."_

**.**

**.**

**Title : Misi Menyelamatkan Kisedai**

**Warning : OOC tingkat dunia bawah tanah, humor garing, kehilangan EYD dan semua kepayahan lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Bukan milik Author.**

.

.

**READER'S POV**

"I…ini….ini bukan rumahku."

BLETAK!

Aku memukul kepala nona besar itu dengan kesal karena kebodohannya.

"Tentu saja ini bukan di rumahmu. Sekali lihat juga sudah tahu kalau ini di depan sebuah bangunan." Aduuhhh, kenapa bisa aku mempunyai teman-teman yang bodoh seperti ini.

"_Ittai…_." kata Chi sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, "Lalu kenapa kita bisa ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kita di rumahku?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, aku langsung menatap ke arah bangunan yang ada di depan kami. Beberapa bangunan seperti gedung olahraga, lapangan bola dan taman-taman kecil. Aku merasa familiar dengan pemandangan ini. Tapi di Indonesia gak mungkin ada sekolah seluas dan semewah ini kecuali memang akademi khusus orang-orang kaya.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi–"

Aku tak melanjutkan kata-kataku karena seketika mataku mengarah pada sosok Aira yang berdiri diam di depan sebuah papan nama. Sejak kapan ia ada di sana?!

"Aira!" panggilku kepadanya yang berada tepat tak jauh dari tempat kami.

Aira menatap lurus padaku sambil menunjuk papan nama di depannya. Ia berkata, " Ini kanji dan…..ini SMP Teikou."

Hah?! Ia bilang apa tadi?

"Ma-maksudmu kita ada di dunia anime Kurobas? Di Jepang?" tanya Chi. Aira balas mengangguk.

"Hei, Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu ini SMP Teikou hanya dengan melihat papan namanya? Aku tahu kamu gak bisa baca kanji." Protesku. Dia kan hanya tahu sebatas dari anime atau ia bermaksud membodohiku?

Aira menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Orang-orang berseragam Teikou berdiri di belakang kalian karena kalian menghalangi jalan mereka."

HAH?! UWAAA! Benar apa katanya. Murid-murid itu memandang kami sebagai pengganggu karena kami duduk di tengah jalan, tepatnya di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku dan Chi langsung meminta maaf dan berlari ke arah Aira di depan papan nama sekolah. Itukah sebabnya Aira ada di samping gerbang? Kenapa dia tak memberitahukannya dari awal?!

Murid-murid Teikou langsung berjalan ke dalam sekolah sambil sesekali melirik ke arah kami. Uuuuhhh….. ini benar-benar memalukan. Bagaimana kalau Kisedai meliha–

"_Ano_…"

"KYAAA!"

"Ku-Kuroko-kun?!"

A-Apa-apaan ini? Aku gak salah lihat 'kan? Baru saja kami berteriak karena dikagetkan (kecuali Aira karena kulihat ia hanya mengusap-usap dadanya) oleh tokoh utama anime yang baru saja kami tonton. Aduuuuh, ia memandangku dengan mata _lightblue_-nya dan tatapan datar. Ohhh…..jika saja tak banyak orang di sini, pasti dia akan langsung kupeluk….

"_Sumimasen, odorokasu nante. Anata-tachi daijoubu desu ka? Soshite,…..nande boku no namae wa shittemasu ka?" _((Maaf karena mengagetkan kalian. Kalian baik-baik saja? Lalu,….kenapa tahu namaku?))

Heh? A-Apa? Dia bilang sesuatu panjang lebar dengan bahasa jepang. Ooohhhh, wajahnya itu minta di peluk. A-aku harus tenang. Po-pokoknya kami harus menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko-kun dulu. Kuroko-kun sudah menunggu jawaban kami sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Ooohhh, kamu manis sekali…..

"A-A-Ai-Ai-Aira." Bodohnya, kenapa aku memanggil Aira saja terbata-bata seperti ini? Jangan berbuat hal-hal memalukan di depan orang yang kusukai.

"Apa?" Ini anak _emotionless _bangeett, siiihhh…. Dengan santainya dia bilang 'apa' di tengah-tengah keadaan kami yang kayak begini. Bahkan kulihat, Chi sudah mulai melumer(?).

"A-Aira, bicara padanya. Diantara kami, kamu yang paling bisa bahasa jepang." Perintahku kepada Aira. Syukurlah kata-kataku tak terlalu terbata-bata seperti tadi. Tapi jantungku masih berdetak cepat.

"Tapi tadi kamu mengejekku. Lagipula, aku tak tahu banyak bahasa jepang yang sopan." Aira ! Dalam keadaan begini kenapa kamu masih saja mengelak perintahku?!

"**Lakukan**! **Cepat**!" Aku memberi nada penekanan pada kata-kata perintah plus _deathglare_ andalanku.

Sejenak ia memandangku dan berkata pelan, "…..Baik, Boss." Huh, Akhirnya dia menurutiku.

"_Sore no koto, kimishinaide kudasai. Boku-tachi wa tada_–" ((soal itu, tolong jangan dipikirkan. Kami hanya-))

"_Well~ Well~ Kimi-tachi_."

Suara melambai(?) menginterupsi kami. Aku melihat seorang guru laki-laki berjalan ke arah kami dengan cara jalan yang sedikit…uh, feminin. Dia mengedipkan sebelah mata menggoda plus senyuman peps*dent dan reflex aku langsung merasa mual. Tong sampah mana tong sampah…

"Kuroko-kun, _They are my ladies~. You can back to your class~. Lady-tachi wa sensei ni makasete_~." ((serahkan gadis-gadis ini pada gurumu))

Uuuhhh….bahkan cara bicaranya pun melambai-lambai disertai berbagai desahan menjijikan. Dan apalagi itu yang digigitnya? Bunga mawar? Ya ampun, sepertinya nanti aku harus mencuci mataku dengan air kembang tujuh rupa.

"_Hai_, Moriyama-sensei." Kuroko-kun pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan kami.

Tunggu, Apa tadi katanya? Moriyama? Bukankah itu playboy cap kuda dari Kaijou? Tapi kalau memang sensei ini punya hubungan darah dengan Moriyama, maka sifat melambainya ini cukup masuk akal.

Chi sedikit mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan berbisik, "[Name], Itu om-om aneh yang memberikanku kotak aneh yang membawa kita ke sini."

"Apa?!" aku menatap Chi kaget dan ia mengangguk pasti, "Aira, bicara pada– Apa yang kamu lakukan di sana?!" Baru saja aku mau menyuruhnya menerjemahkan lagi, tapi Aira sudah bersembunyi di belakang tiang listrik yang terletak beberapa meter di belakang kami. Kenapa dia cepat sekali menghilang, sih? Apa dia punya _misdirection _seperti Kuroko-kun?

"Aira, Cepat ke sini." Panggil Chi.

"Tidak mau. Aku – benci – cowo – melambai." jawabnya sambil memandang tajam ke arah sensei tersebut.

"Haha~…..Tidak perlu repot-repot memakai bahasa jepang, sayang~. Akulah yang memberikan kotak ajaib itu bukan? Bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam dunia anime yang kalian suka? Senang bukan~?" tanya Moriyama-sensei sambil sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya dan kuakui itu membuatku ingin muntah lagi. _Kill me, now_ !

"Kyaaa! Aku senang sekali bisa ketemu Tetsu-kun." jawab Chi kegirangan. Aura musim semi sudah keluar di sekitarnya.

"A-aku juga tapi kami panik tahu. Harusnya jangan tiba-tiba begini, dong. Aku 'kan kaget." kataku. Uhh, mengingat wajah Kuroko-kun dari dekat, hatiku cenat-cenut.

"Tunggu dulu, _sensei_." Aira menginterupsi dan sudut matanya menajam, "Pasti ada alasan lain mengapa anda memberikan kotak itu ke Chi. Tidak mungkin anda yang tidak mengenal kami, secara cuma-cuma mengirimkan kami ke sini."

"Wah, wah. Kamu memang seperti rumornya, ya." Moriyama-sensei menghela napas sambil mengambil posisi berdiri tegak,"Kau benar, Aira-kun. Aku mengirimkan kalian ke sini karena sebuah misi."

"Misi?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya. Terjadi sesuatu yang cukup gawat di dunia ini dan ada sesuatu yang akan menimbulkan dampak besar dan berbahaya bagi Kiseki no Sedai termasuk Momoi Satsuki. Misi kalian adalah membantu kami untuk menyelamatkan Kisedai. Jika kalian gagal maka….. cerita Kuroko no Basuke dipastikan tidak akan berlanjut."

Apa katanya?

Cerita Kuroko no Basuke tidak akan berlanjut?

I-itu berarti aku tidak bisa melihat Kuroko-kun dan Akashi-kun lagi?

Kalau begitu, itu adalah KIAMAT untukku.

_Sensei_ melanjutkan, " Hanya kalian yang dapat menyelamatkan mereka. Maukah kalian menerima tawaranku?"

Aku berdiri tegak menghadap Moriyama-sensei dan menatap lurus kepadanya.

"Serahkan pada kami, Moriyama-_sensei._ Kami pasti akan menyelesaikan misi kami supaya cerita Kuroko no Basuke masih tetap berlanjut."

Ya, aku harus menyelesaikan misi ini. Aku masih mau bertemu dengan _My Prince_ a.k.a Akashi Seijuurou. Aku rela walaupun harus menyebrangi samudra, meloncati jurang, mendaki gunu- lho, kenapa aku jadi lebay begini?

"Ayeee~ sudah diputuskan, ya~." kata Moriyama-sensei dengan nada senang. Padahal tadi sudah hilang gaya melambainya, kenapa balik lagi ke semula?

"Kalian punya banyak waktu dan untuk memudahkan kalian menjalankan misi, kalian bertiga akan masuk ke SMP Teikou ini. Aku akan menjadi wali kalian dan menyediakan apartemen untuk kalian bertiga. Satu apartemen untuk bertiga cukup tidak~?" tanya Sensei sambil menyerahkan kunci apartemen kepadaku. Diserahkannya pula kantung kertas berisi baju seragam.

"_Arigatou, sensei_. Itu cukup, kok." kataku. Yosh, dengan ini kami tak perlu khawatir soal tempat tinggal.

"Aku sudah mengurus semua adrimistrasi-nya dan uang akan dikirim ke apartemen setiap minggu. Soal bahasa, kalian akan kutanamkan chip penerjemah khusus. Jadi apapun yang kalian dengar, bicara, tulis dan lihat, akan sama bahasanya." Hhhhh….baguslah. Kupikir kami harus mati-matian belajar bahasa jepang dulu.

Aku melirik ke dalam kantung seragam yang kubawa. Tapi kenapa sedikit lebih berat daripada yang kukira dan kantungnya juga lumayan besar. Sumpah bikin penasaran nih…. Coba buka deh.

"Lho, apa ini?/ _What it is?_/…..ini…/"

Sontak kami bertiga berkata heran bersamaan. Aku paham kenapa kami bisa kompak begini karena hal yang tidak diduga ada di dalam kantung yang baru saja kami terima. Aku melirik Chi yang memandang heran satu set seragam….err..kantor beserta memo, Aku pun heran karena didalam kantungku ada beberapa lembar data yang tak kumengerti. Aira bahkan lebih parah lagi, apa itu? Aku bahkan tak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

"Ah, sensei hampir lupa. Kalian harus berkerja extra untuk melindungi mereka, maka dari itu aku meminta pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan mereka. [Name]-chan menjadi manajer kedua tim regular basket, Chizuru-chan menjadi manajer Kise-kun, dan Aira-kun menjadi asisten Akashi-kun."

…..

…

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Kuyakin, ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang.

* * *

Kini aku, Chi, dan Aira sudah mengenakan seragam Teikou. Blazer putih, kemeja biru, rok dan dasi biru tua. UWAA….Seragamnya keren sekali. Rasanya jadi pengen bawa pulang. Disekolah kami di Indonesia cuma ada seragam membosankan, kemeja putih dan rok biru. Seragam yang setiap naik dari SD ke SMP, cuma beda di warna rok doang. Ohh, dunia sungguh kejam.

"_Minna-san_~. Perkenalkan mereka adalah murid baru di sini, ketiganya adalah keponakan-keponakanku dari Indonesia. Hai~ coba perkenalkan diri kalian di hadapan teman-teman sekelas, _My Ladies_." kata Moriyama-sensei memberikan keterangan tentang kedatangan kami. Dia mengedipkan mata sekali padaku sebagai isyarat untuk memulai perkenalan diri sendiri.

Tapi…..bisakah dia hentikan kedipan itu? Isi perutku sepertinya mau keluar nih.

Dengan sedikit gugup, aku melangkah maju. Uuuhhh….. aku yakin wajahku memerah saat ini. "Pe-Perkenalkan, namaku [Full Name]. Aku harap hari-hariku di sini menyenangkan. _Yo-yoroshiku onegai shimasu_."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku menunduk sopan ke arah mereka. Uuuhh….Kuroko-kun dan Akashi-kun melihat ke arahku. Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku malu….. akhirnya aku melirik ke arah lain, berusaha untuk terlihat tidak peduli.

Aku melihat Chi disampingku yang melangkah maju setelah aku selesai memperkenalkan diri. Dia memakai jepit rambut pink menambah kesan manis wajahnya. Tubuhnya lebih kecil dan kulitnya lebih putih daripada aku dan Aira. Stocking hitam melewati lutut dan cara berdiri yang anggun menandakan kalau dia seorang nona besar. "Perkenalkan, namaku Hasegawa Chizuru. Aku campuran Indonesia-China. Aku pernah berwisata ke beberapa negara tapi ini pertama kalinya aku ke Jepang. Jika ada kata-kata ataupun tindakanku yang salah, mohon dimaklumkan apa adanya. Aku harap kita semua dapat berteman baik. _Yoroshiku Onegai shimasu."_

Uwaahh…seperti biasanya sifat sopannya sangat memperlihatkan kedudukannya sebagai putri seorang direktur perusahaan XX. Mungkin lain kali aku harus belajar sopan-santun darinya, ….bicara soal sopan santun, mataku melirik ke arah Aira yang berdiri di samping Chi.

…..

…..

Aku mengerti arti keheningan ini. Pasti semua siswa-siswi di kelas ini bingung melihat penampilan Aira.

"Kami mohon maaf soal seragam yang dipakai Aira. Dia tak suka pakai rok apalagi rok di Jepang ini sangat pendek jadi Moriyama-sensei meminjamkan celana padanya." Chi memberi alasan menjelaskan penampilan Aira.

Aira memang berpenampilan sangat absurb. Rambutnya dukincir asal _pony-tail_, blazer Teikou dililitkan di lingkar pinggangnya, beberapa kancing kemeja dilepas dan bisa kulihat _T-shirt_ hitam di baliknya, dan celana panjang seukuran Akashi-kun melingkar dikakinya. Ngomong-ngomong, dia setinggi Akashi-kun, ya? Aku lebih pendek darinya tapi lebih tinggi dari Chi. Aku yang kependekan atau Akashi-kun yang tinggi tubuhnya memang sebanding dengan ukuran rata-rata gadis SMP?

…Gulp! Gawat. Sepertinya pikiranku dibaca Akashi-kun karena mengatainya pendek. Uuhhh….tolong hentikan_ deathglare_-mu, Akashi-kun. Napasku terasa sesak….

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, sayang~. Aira-kun, Kali ini giliranmu memperkenalkan diri~"

…

"A-Aira-kun, kamu baik-baik saja, sayang~?" Moriyama-sensei mulai panik karena Aira tak bergerak dari posisi awalnya.

Aira berjalan ke meja guru dan mengambil sebuah kapur. Dia menulis nama lengkapnya di papan tulis dan masih dalam keadaan membelakangi semua orang, Aira berkata dengan nada dingin dan penuh penekanan, "Aku tak peduli jika kalian memanggilku dengan nama kecil tapi…..Jika salah satu dari kalian berani memanggilku dengan –chan maka…"

Aira sedikit menengok ke belakang menghadap ke kelas dengan _deathglare_ andalannya.

"….kukirimkan tiket masuk neraka pada kalian."

Aira, tahukah kau bahwa semua orang di kelas ini langsung berpikir bahwa kamu menyeramkan? Lihatlah, beberapa siswa sudah mulai memucat mendengar kata-kata dinginmu. Sudah berpenampilan tomboy, sifatnya dingin pula. Aku yakin ia akan meraih gelar 'siswi terdingin' di sekolah, sama seperti sekolah kami di dunia nyata.

"Ba-baiklah. Kalian bertiga silakan duduk di tempat yang kosong, ya~" kata sensei sambil menunjuk 3 bangku yang kosong.

Chi duduk diantara Akashi-kun dan Kuroko-kun, sebelah Aomine-kun juga. Ya, ampun. Sampai sekarang aku masih tak mengerti selera nona besar itu. Apa bagusnya si dakian itu, sih?

Aku pun mengambil posisi duduk di samping Akashi-kun dan di depan Kise-kun. Uuuhhh…. Kalau dilihat baik-baik mereka memang keren. Semoga saja detak jantungku tidak terdengar mereka saat ini.

Aku meletakkan tas di samping meja dan pandanganku tertuju pada posisi duduk yang diambil Aira. Ia duduk di tempat yang jauh dari kami maupun Kisedai. Di pojok belakang kelas, di tempat yang tak terkena cahaya matahari. Oi, Oi. Kau ini benar-benar _vampire_ ya, Aira? Sampai mengorbankan duduk di sebelah Kise-kun yang kau idolakan dan memilih memojokkan diri di sana. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otaknya.

* * *

Aku, Chi dan Aira berdiri di depan pintu Gym dengan pandangan horror.

"Gi-gimana, nih? Aku mau masuk tapi malu…" kataku dan berlindung di belakang Chi. Chi melihatku, dan melirik ke arah Aira.

"…Apa?" tanya Aira. Wajahnya memandang dingin ke arahku dan Chi.

"Hehehe…" Aku yakin, Aira tahu kalau Chi sudah mengeluarkan tawa manis andalannya, pasti ada apa-apanya, "Aira, tolong masuk duluan, ya. Mau, ya? Mau, ya?" dan itu adalah perintah mutlak bernada manis, ciri khas seringaian Sang Nona Besar.

Melihat itu, Aira mendecih pelan dan mulai membuka pintu Gym.

"Ah-AWAAASSS!"

BAK!

Satu bola basket mendarat dengan indahnya di muka gadis _poker face_. Aku dan Chi langsung membatu melihat insiden itu.

"A-_ano_, apa kamu tidak apa, Tanaka-san?" tanya Kuroko-kun.

Lho, ke-kenapa tiba-tiba bulu kudukku merinding, ya? Aku melihat ke arah Aira dan…._dark aura_ sudah menyelimutinya. Uhh..ohh… Firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Aira mengambil bola basket yang tergulir di dekat kakinya dan –DAAR!– bola itupun pecah seketika.

….

"A-a-ahahaha…." Sungguh, aku merasa harus angkat bicara dan entah kenapa malah tawa canggung yang keluar dari mulutku, "Ma-maafkan Aira, ya. Bola basketnya akan kami ganti nanti." Aku yakin –untuk kesekian kalinya– Aira membuat takut orang-orang yang melihatnya, termasuk aku sendiri.

"Tidak perlu. Ryouta, minta maaflah pada Tanaka." Akashi-kun melirik tajam ke arah Kise-kun. Kise-kun langsung bergidik ngeri, antara hukuman gunting atau diledakkan oleh Aira sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada bola basket salah sasaran itu. Ya, memang hanya itu pilihan yang ada dan sebenarnya dua-duanya dapat membuatnya tak bisa melihat hari esok.

"_Su-sumimasen_. Aku salah sasaran tadi-ssu." Kise-kun langsung membungkuk 90 derajat. Aira melangkah mendekat lalu memberikan bola basket yang kempis itu pada Kise-kun dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. He? Lho, kok? Kok, dia terlihat santai-santai saja?

"He? Kenapa-ssu?" tanya Kise-kun mengerjap bingung tapi Aira masih memandang datar ke arah model itu.

Kuroko-kun yang melihat hal itu langsung angkat bicara."Ah. Kise-kun, Tanaka-san bilang ia tidak marah karena itu hanya kecelakaan. Lagipula Tanaka-san itu salah satu fans Kise-kun."

Kami semua melihat ke arah sang pemain bayangan itu sedangkan Aira acuh tak acuh.

"Te-tetsuya-sama, bagaimana kamu tahu? Aira bahkan tidak bicara satu kata pun. Dia bicara saja, kami kadang sulit memahaminya." Chi bertanya heran. Ya, benar sekali apa kata Chi. Dan darimana Kuroko-kun tahu kalau Aira itu penggemar Kise-kun? Bukankah kami baru bertemu dengannya pagi ini?

Kuroko-kun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan memasang pose berpikir, "…entahlah. Kalimat itu muncul begitu saja di kepalaku."

TELEPATI?!

"Su-sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ada perlu apa ke sini?" Momoi-chan menginterupsi kejadian absurb itu.

Aku melangkah maju mendekati Momoi-chan dan memberitahukannya tentang pekerjaan extra-ku menjadi manajer kedua tim Basket. Chi memberitahu Kise-kun soal pekerjaannya sebagai manajer baru Kise-kun, tapi….dia bersikap dingin padanya, Chi memang selalu bersikap begitu terhadap orang yang tidak disukainya. Aira? Dia bahkan langsung memintaku untuk menjelaskan ke Akashi-kun soal pekerjaannya sebagai asisten baru.

Yahhh…. Sejak awal Aira memang tidak suka dengan Akashi-kun jadi aku paham kenapa dia tak ingin menjelaskan langsung kepada orangnya. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Aira dan Chi dipasangkan dengan orang yang dibencinya, ya? Apa ada alasan khusus? Ah, kucoba tanya ke Moriyama-sensei nanti, deh.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang petang dan semua anggota klub baket bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Aku sudah mulai tahu banyak hal mengenai cara-cara menjadi manajer klub dari Momoi-chan. Kise-kun dan Chi sudah pergi sejak sejam yang lalu karena pekerjaan mendadak. Tapi... entah kenapa Akashi-kun dan Aira sama sekali tak saling berkomunikasi. Mungkin memang itulah yang akan terjadi jika mempertemukan dua orang yang hanya angkat bicara mengenai hal-hal penting.

"Aira, mobil jemputan sudah datang. Ayo, pulang." kata Akashi-kun. Aku melihat Aira yang masih memainkan ponsel-nya dan tidak peduli bahkan tak merespon apapun, perintah yang baru saja ditunjukkan padanya. Uhh... lagi-lagi aku merasakan firasat buruk.

Murasakibara-kun yang melihat kekesalan Akashi-kun langsung memperingatkan Aira, "Aira-chin, *Kraus*Aka-chin memanggilmu, lho~"

Aira melirik Akashi dari sudut matanya dengan masih memegang ponselnya, "Hanya karena aku menjadi asistenmu, bukan berarti aku harus pulang bersamamu 'kan."

Ckris!

Sontak Kisedai, Momoi-chan, dan aku yang mendengar suara mengerikan tersebut langsung berhenti melakukan aktivitas dan memandang horror ke Akashi-kun yang sudah memunculkan gunting merah keramatnya. Aira, kau sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan.

"_Know your place_, Aira. Kau berani membantah perintahku." kata Akashi-kun dan mengambil posisi menyerang.

Syuuungg…! JLEB!

Gunting merah menancap di tembok dengan mengenaskan, meninggalkan bekas luka di pipi Aira.

…..

…..

"Lho, kok dia gak bereaksi?" Aomine-kun bertanya padaku, sedangkan aku hanya _speechless_.

Darah mengalir dari pipi sang gadis _poker face_ sampai ke sudut bibirnya dan Aira menjilatnya. _Kiseki no Sedai_ langsung terkejut dengan itu dan mulai melangkah mundur perlahan.

Masih dengan wajah datar, Kuroko-kun bertanya, "[Name]-san, Tanaka-san itu sebenarnya….."

"Ah, kami lupa memberitahu kalian semua, ya. Terutama Akashi-kun. Aira itu …" Aku meneguk ludah sebelum melanjutkan, " ….sarafnya sedikit berbeda dengan kita. Jika bagian tubuhnya tergores atau apapun yang bisa mengeluarkan darahnya, ia hampir tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Lebih buruk dari itu…..dia bahkan bilang kalau darah adalah minuman terlezat."

…..

Aku melihat seluruh Kisedai memucat dan melanjutkan, "Tenang saja. Dia tak akan meminum darah kalian, kok. Tapi…yahh…kami kadang kesulitan juga menghadapinya karena ia hampir selalu tidak sadar jika tubuhnya terluka."

Ya, begitulah Aira. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya. Semua hal yang kutahu hanya sebatas rumor dan ini kedua kalinya aku melihat Aira terluka. Jika ada Chi disini, mungkin dia bisa memberitahu banyak hal tentang Aira, karena dialah yang pertama kali mengenalkan Aira padaku.

"_Ne_." Aira mengambil gunting yang menancap di tembok belakangnya dan diberikan kepada Akashi-kun.

"Apakah kau selalu melakukan hal ini kepada semua perempuan yang tidak menuruti perintahmu?" tanya Aira sambil menatap tajam dan lurus ke arah iris_ scarlet_ itu. Akashi-kun memandang sebentar gunting dan Aira bergantian, lalu dimasukannya gunting itu di saku blazer Teikou.

"Baru kali ini ada yang memandang dengan berani ke Akashi –nodayo. Bahkan mengembalikan guntingnya." Mungkin lebih tepatnya Aira seperti bayi yang hanya memandang bingung ular yang sedang siap menerkamnya. Orang bilang, anak kecil itu tidak kenal takut.

Akashi-kun kembali bertanya, "Kena–"

"Kenapa aku justru mengambil kembali dan memberikan gunting itu kepadamu? Apa tindakanku tidak sesuai dengan prediksimu? Ah, sekarang kau ingin bertanya kenapa aku mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan?" kata Aira yang membuatku dan Kisedai memandang heran kepadanya, dia... bisa membaca pikiran Akashi-kun? Aku memang pernah mendengar rumor kalau dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain tapi... aku tidak tahu jika itu sungguhan.

Tiba-tiba Akashi-kun menodongkan gunting itu tepat di leher Aira dengan pandangan dingin, "Kau berniat mati disini, Aira?"

Aira sedikit menghela napas saat iris _scarlet_ itu menatapnya tajam. Oi,oi….ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ada yang sama sekali tak takut dengan pandangan membunuh Akashi-kun. Aira itu mentalnya terbuat dari apa, sih?

"Kau tahu kalau sikapmu **sangat tidak **_**gentle**_ karena menodongkan seorang perempuan dengan benda tajam? Yahh...lakukanlah jika kau pikir, kau bisa melakukannya, Sei." Tangan kanan Aira menggenggam gunting yang dicondongkan ke arahnya dan menempelkan ujung runcing gunting itu tepat di depan dadanya, "Karena seharusnya aku sudah mati lima tahun yang lalu."

* * *

Wahhh…. Tak kusangka kota Tokyo memang ramai seperti yang diberitakan. Berbagai macam toko dan orang berlalu lalang. Semua terasa asing. Yahh…. Karena ini memang bukan kampung halamanku. Dapat kudengar langkah kaki orang di sampingku. Ya, itulah Si gadis _poker face_, Aira. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia langsung menarikku untuk pulang. Mati lima tahun yang lalu….. eh? Apa maksud dari perkataannya itu? Apakah di depanku saat ini bukanlah Aira yang asli? Jadi dia hantu? Tapi aku bisa melihat kakinya dan aku bisa menyentuhnya. Hahaha…. Apa yang kupikirkan. Mana mungkin dia hantu kan.

"Kita sampai."

Aku mendongak menatap bangunan yang menjadi apartemen ka–

"BESAR?!" Be-besar sekali. Tinggi pula. Apa-apaan ini? Ini sih kelewat mahal. Apa yang dipikirkan Moriyama-sensei saat menyewa apartemen sebesar ini? Oh ya ampun… makin lama rasanya kenyataan antara dunia nyata dengan dunia di sini semakin menyakitkan. Miris….

Aku dan Aira naik lift ke apartemen kami yang bernomor 21, dilantai 3. Tanganku yang memegang kunci bergetar hebat. Seperti apa dalamnya? Jangan bilang kalau seperti apartemen Kagami-kun. Aku membuka dan Ya, lebih…LEBIH BESAR DARIPADA APARTEMEN KAGAMI-KUN!

Aku dan Aira segera masuk. Huwaaa….. bahkan ada TV LED yang ukuran besar, dapurnya juga lengkap, dan kamar tidurnya ada tiga, yahhh aku yakin pada akhirnya kami semua akan tidur bersama di ruang tengah.

"Aira, kau mau makan apa? Kita belum makan sejak datang ke dunia ini. Atau kau mau kumasakan sesuatu? Yahh…. Walaupun tak akan seenak buatan Chi, sih." kataku dan mulai melangkah menuju dapur. Mungkin semua kejutan ini membuatku lapar, ya.

"Aku akan makan sesuatu nanti di luar." Aira membanting tas-nya ke sofa dan memakai salah satu mantel yang menggantung di dekat pintu masuk.

"Eh? Kamu mau pergi kemana? Ke rumah Akashi-kun?" Oh iya ya…. Bukankah setelah dia bilang tentang kematian itu, dia berkata akan datang ke rumah Akashi-kun nanti karena biar bagaimanapun sudah tugasnya menjadi asisten Akashi Seijuurou.

"Aku akan ke rumahnya besok pagi. Sekarang, aku hanya akan menyelidiki sesuatu. Kau juga jaga 5 orang lainnya, ya."

"Ha?" Apa maksudnya? Menyelidiki? Menjaga 5 orang lainnya? 5 orang lainnya itu siapa?

Aira memandang datar kepadaku, "Kau… belum sadar juga?"

"Ha? Apanya?" Aku jadi merasa orang terbodoh di sini. Apa maksudnya aku belum sadar?

Aira menghela napas dan duduk di sofa, aku pun ikut duduk di depannya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada yang Moriyama-sensei sembunyikan saat dia mengatakan misi itu. Dia bilang 'sesuatu' yang berarti sesuatu itu sebuah opsi tak terbatas, mungkin bisa menjadi sebuah bahaya yang mengancam nyawa. 'Sesuatu' yang dia katakan itu tidak disebutkannya secara rinci, yang berarti kita harus menemukannya sendiri apa yang membahayakan Kisedai... atau mungkin dia tahu tetapi menyembunyikannya. Entahlah, aku tak bisa menatap matanya lama karena selalu dihiasi pandangan yang menjijikan."

Hemm….. yang ia katakan memang benar. Permintaan misi ini sangat aneh dan tidak jelas. "…..Jadi….. waktu itu kau ragu saat Moriyama-sensei memberikan kita misi ini? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku untuk menyetujuinya?" Padahal biasanya dia akan melarangku terlebih dahulu.

Aira menghela napas sekali lagi, "Diterima atupun tidak, kita sudah terlibat di dalamnya. Kenyataannya kita sudah berada di dunia ini, itu tak dapat dipungkiri. Sesuai dengan pekerjaan extra kita, aku akan melindungi Sei dan Chi melindungi Ryouta. Sedangkan kau melindungi Tetsuya, Daiki, Mukkun, Shin, dan Satsuki."

"Li-lima orang sekaligus?! Kok gak adil, sih." Apa-apaan dia? Dia dan Chi hanya menjaga satu orang dan aku sisanya?

"Ini bukan masalah adil atau tidak. Setidaknya mereka berlima hanya memiliki kemungkinan kecil untuk menjadi incaran sesuatu yang berbahaya itu. Kalau Ryouta, mungkin dari fans-nya atau dunia modelnya, yahh kau tau dunia itu memiliki rasa persaingan yang lumayan rumit."

Jadi…. Kecil kemungkinan ada yang merasa iri dengan 5 orang yang harus kujaga, ya. Aomine-kun, Kuroko-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun dan Satsuki-chan mungkin memang kecil kemungkinannya mempunyai musuh. "…kau benar. Tu-tunggu dulu, berarti kalau kau yang menjaga Akashi-kun…"

"Ah, itu tak perlu dipikirkan. Aku akan berusaha mencari informasi mulai sekarang." Kepalanya menoleh ke arahku dan memandangku dengan mata coklat-nya, "Ini sudah tugasku menjadi bayangan-mu.".

Aira membuka pintu dan di saat bersamaan, Chi masuk.

"Ah, [Name]-chan~. Aku beli kue lho. Kamu mau? Lho, Aira mau kemana?" Chi menoleh lagi keluar pintu dan tanganku menarik ujung bajunya untuk masuk. Aku punya firasat kalau Chi mendengar lebih banyak informasi dan peringatan dari Aira.

"Chi," Aku menatap lurus ke arah manik hitamnya, "Aku yakin, kalian berdua bicara lebih banyak dari yang ia katakan kepadaku. Aku ingin dengar informasi selengkapnya darimu."

Keceriaannya langsung memudar, digantikan dengan raut muka yang serius. Ya, inilah kami. Wujud sebenarnya organisasi yang kupimpin adalah organisasi mata-mata. Di dunia nyata, kami menyelesaikan misi yang tidak bisa polisi selesaikan, misi yang lebih sulit dan butuh banyak keahlian. Selain kami bertiga, ada 4 orang lagi. Aku sebagai Boss, dan Chi sebagai tangan kananku. Sudah sewajarnya, Chi memberitahukan kepadaku semua informasi yang didapatkan dari Aira.

Chi memberitahu semua informasi yang Aira katakan padanya dan tugas apa yang Aira perintahkan untuknya. Tapi, hampir tak ada yang bertambah. Inti dari pembicaraan kami sama seperti apa yang Aira katakan padaku. Apakah memang hanya ini yang Aira dapatkan atau ia menyembunyikan sesuatu? Sial, dia memang anakbu– ah, bukan, tapi bayangan yang menyusahkan. Selalu menutup dirinya dengan kegelapan malam, dan bersembunyi dari cahaya.

"Jadi…. Apa rencanamu, [Name]-chan?"

"Hal yang paling penting adalah informasi. Kita hanya bisa menunggu. Chi lakukan saja seperti apa yang Aira perintahkan, mencari informasi lewat kalangan artis atau orang-orang di balik layar. Aku sendiri akan bertanya pada Moriyama-sensei." Ya, aku bertaruh Moriyama-sensei akan memberi informasi atau tidak. Karena dialah yang mengungkapkan kata-kata ambigu. Aku tidak bisa percaya pada Moriyama-sensei saat ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Aira?" Chi mulai memakai celemek dan melihat-lihat isi kulkas. Yang paling jago masak memang dia, sih. Biarkanlah dia yang mengurus rumah.

Aku menghela napas dan mengangkat bahu, "Biarkanlah anak itu melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Selama ini, dia juga tidak pernah patuh kepadaku. Memerintahnya itu percuma." Aku sudah menyerah dengannya. Angkat bendera putih…..

"Hehe…." Chi terkekeh kecil melihatku.

"Apa?" Aku jadi merasa diledek. Kedua kalinya aku merasa menjadi yang terbodoh. Ya ampun…. _Pride_-ku sebagai Boss rasanya hancur lebur.

"Bukan tidak mau mematuhimu tapi karena dia adalah bayanganmu maka kau tidak bisa memberinya perintah. Bukan begitu?"

Ah, ya. Karena dia bayanganku, aku tak bisa memerintahnya. Aku tak dapat membuatnya mematuhi perintahku. Karena… keputusan Aira itu lebih mutlak dariku.

"Rasanya dia seperti Seijuurou-sama versi cewek."

"Kalau Aira dengar, kau bisa dibanting, Chi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Ahhhhh…akhirnya selesai juga. Aku tau makin ke sini makin GaJe ceritanya. Padahal pas didalam mimpi, ini seru banget lho. **

**Apa? Aku **_**immortal**_**? Iya, itu sungguhan kok. Tapi Cuma sesuatu yang kecil misalnya tergores, jari terpotong pisau dapur, atau lainnya. Aku pasti bilang, "Lho sejak kapan ada luka disini?". Tapi kalau aku ditebas dengan pedang pun pasti terasa sakit lah. Soal darah juga itu sungguhan, darah emang yang paling enak. Sayangnya islam gak memperbolehkannya./oi!/**

**Kedepannya akan lebih banyak disorot Author-nya daripada Reader atau Chi. Kenapa? Yah tentu saja, kan yang punya mimpi author sendiri. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chapter, minggu depan...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfic ini menceritakan tentang Reader, Author dan Narator yang masuk ke dunia Kurobas. Author disebut Aira, Narator/OC disebut Chi, dan Reader disebut [Name] di dalam fanfict ini. Reader menjadi ketua kelompok dari kelompok Author dan Narator.**

**Maaf sudah menunggu lama! Yg sudah baca ini saya edit lagi untuk hal2 lain. hehe... saya sibuk ngumpulin ide dan untuk cosplay pertama saya. Ada yg ke Gelar Jepang UI hari ke-3? Saya cosplay jadi nozomi tojou (Love Live) versi seifuku. Ada yg sempat foto sama saya?#Ngareplu. Tahun depan mau cosplay fem!Murasakibara tapi gak tau mau hadir di event mana. ada saran?**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Misi Menyelamatkan Kisedai**

**Warning : OOC tingkat dunia bawah tanah, humor garing, kehilangan EYD dan semua kepayahan lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Bukan milik Author.**

.

.

**READER'S POV**

Pukul 23.50.

Hei, anak bandel itu belum pulang juga?! Ck, kemana perginya dia? Awas saja kalau dia pulang nanti, akan kuhajar habis-habisan. Apanya yang cari informasi? Tidakkah ia sadar kalau ia perempuan?! Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya, apa yang harus kukatakan kepada orangtuanya dan kepada Kei? Kei bisa membunuhku kalau tau aku membiarkan teman masa kecilnya itu berkeliaran di malam hari!

"Ng…..[Name]-chan~, kenapa sih dari tadi kamu gelisah terus~? Aku gak bisa tidur nih~" Chi mengucek matanya sambil menguap lebar, dan tangannya menarik selimut lebih ke atas. Sungguh, di saat seperti ini dia sama sekali tak terlihat seperti Nona Besar. Dia memeluk gulingnya dan menendang-nendang bantal yang ada di kakinya. Kaki? Iya, dia sudah dalam posisi terbalik dari posisi awal tidurnya.

"Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan Aira belum pulang. Tidakkah kau cemas?" tanyaku. Bukankah Chi itu sahabatnya Aira? Kenapa dia bisa tenang sekali?!

"Hng~? Aira~?" Chi mengerjap beberapa kali melihat ke arah kasur kosong yang ada di sebelahnya, lalu melanjutkan, "….. Mungkin dia diculik~"

"Di-diculik?!" Nona Besar itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap tembok, "Hei, jangan mengambil kesimpulan yang tidak-tidak dong. Hoi, jangan tidur dulu!"

Ah, sudahlah. Si Nona Besar sudah terlanjur berenang di dalam lautan mimpi. Percuma aku teriak membangunkannya. Lagipula dia pasti capek setelah berkerja menjadi manajer Kise-kun, pekerjaan seperti itu tidak dapat dikatakan mudah.

Apa Aira diculik? Kecelakaan? Atau tersesat dan digoda terong-terongan di luar sana lalu di-di-di…..Gyaaaa! gara-gara Chi aku jadi memikirkan hal-hal yang bersifat negatif. Hapus! Aku harus optimis. Aira akan pulang kan? Dia pasti akan kembali dengan selamat kan? Dia pasti akan kembali dengan tubuh yang belum ternodai kan? Aira, Kumohon pulanglah…..

*-Kriiinggg…kriinggg….–*

"Ng?" Aku melihat ponselku berbunyi. Dari Aira 'kah? Eh, kok nomor yang tak dikenal? Jangan-jangan ini penculik dan sekarang Aira disekap lalu dia meminta uang tebusan? Atau ini dari seseorang di RS yang mengabarkan bahwa Aira kecelakaan? Atau…atau….

"_**Ha–"**_

"_SUMIMASENNNN_…MAAFKAN DIA. Aku mohon kembalikan Aira dengan selamat! Uang tebusan? Ya, Ya, akan kubayar berapapun."

"_**O-oi, tenangla–"**_

"TIDAAAKKK! Jangan bilang kalau dia kecelakaan! JANGAAANNN! Dia masih punya utang pecel lele di warung depan rumahku. Aku gak rela kalau uangku untuk membayar utangnya itu!"

"_**Hei, dengarka–"**_

"HAAA? WUUAA! Jangan bilang kau om-om pedo yang me`mangsa' Aira sekarang?! JANGAAANNN! Walaupun kepolosan Aira sejajar dengan anak kelas 4 SD, dia bukan anak kecil lagi! Dan bahkan ukuran dada-nya juga melebihiku tapi–"

"_**OI, TENANGLAH, [NAME]! INI AKU. AKASHI SEIJUUROU! Bukan penculik! Bukan dokter RS! Dan juga bukan om-om pedo!"**_

"He?"

…Akashi…..Seijuurou… ?

5 detik…

10 detik…

1 menit….

DARI AKASHI-KUN?! WUUUUUAAAAA! Eh? Ke-kenapa Akashi-kun menelponku? Dari mana ia dapat nomor ponselku? Dan…..AKU SUDAH MENUDUH SEORANG AKASHI SEBAGAI OM-OM PEDO?!

"_SUMIMASEN! Hontou ni sumimasen. _Aku tidak tau kalau ini kamu, Akashi-kun. Maafkan aku…..aku benar-benar tak bermaksud menuduhmu. Aku hanya benar-benar panik memikirkan Aira."

Habislah aku….Hancur sudah_ image_-ku di mata Akashi-kun. Sungguh, rasanya aku mau ikut tenggelam bersama kapal Flying DutchMan. Huhuhu…..

"_**Hhhh…" **_Akashi-kun menghela napas. Dia pasti kesal denganku, _**"Sekarang kau sudah tenang?"**_

"_Ha-hai_…." Huhuhu….nadamu dingin sekali, Akashi-kun.

"_**Kalau soal Aira, kau tak perlu cemas. Dia ada bersamaku."**_

"Begitu ya….? _Hai_….maaf aku tak akan cemas lagi. Kalau bersama Akashi-kun, Aira pasti akan– eh? Be-bersama Akashi-kun?!" Aasdfghjkl…. Se-selama ini aku cemas dan Aira sedang bersenang-senang bersama Akashi-kun?! HAH?! APA-APAAN DIA? AIRA _TEMEEE_! KENAPA DIA HARUS BERSAMA DENGAN PANGERANKU?!

"_**Aku hanya menelpon untuk memberitahukanmu hal itu. **_**Ja**_**."**_

*Tuuutt….tuutttt*

AIRA_ TEMEEEE_! Siap-siap saja saat kau pulang! Akan kupastikan api neraka sudah berkobar dengan dahsyat saat kau menginjakkan kaki di apartemen ini. Sebelum itu, kau harus kuretakkan, kupatahkan, dan kucincang menjadi 99 bagian.

Terdengar gumaman di kasur yang berada dekat tembok, "Hehe~…..Taiga-sama~…Daiki-sama~…kyaaaa~…kalian keren sekali. _Cool, georgeous, excellent, wonderful, colorful, and….and….SEXXYYY HOT~~!_"

"KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI ATAU KUTENDANG KAU SAMPAI KE SUNGAI MAHAKAM, NONA MESUM!"

* * *

**READER'S POV**

*Ting…Tong….*

Cih, Kenapa sih pagi-pagi seperti ini ada yang bertamu? Ganggu banget…..

"_Hai_, saya segera ke depan sekarang."

Mungkin itu tukang Koran atau tukang pos, atau mungkin pemilik apartemen yang menagih utang. Oke, yang terakhir itu terdengar seram. Awalnya Chi minta ikut ke depan, tapi kusuruh ia tetap memasak sarapan di dapur. Aku takut kejadian dulu terulang, dimana dapur meledak karna ia sibuk mengobrol di telpon. Kalau dapur rumahnya sih gak masalah, tapi waktu itu kami menginap dirumahku, alhasil aku jadi diceramahi oleh orangtua-ku. Huhuhu….nasib.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, Oujou-san_."

"_O-ohayou_…" WTH?! Cowo ganteng, tinggi, putih, dan senyum menyilaukan. Pagi-pagi aku udah ketiban durian runtuh. Apakah aquarius memang mendapatkan keberuntungan tinggi hari ini? Seperti yang dikatakan di e-mail Midorima-kun tadi (Jujur, aku gak tau darimana mereka dapat nomor dan alamat e-mailku, rasanya gak pernah aku kasih ke mereka deh).

"_Ano….Oujou-san_?"

Ah, gawat. Fantasi-ku sudah meliar kemana-mana. Aduhhh….. aku gak boleh bertampang seperti orang bodoh di depannya.

"Ma-maafkan saya. Ada perlu apa, ya? Ah, silakan masuk, diluar dingin." Aku membuka pintu lebih lebar, tetapi cowo itu menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf, saya hanya ingin meminta tanda tangan anda saja. Kami dari perusahaan XXX, datang mengantarkan pesanan atas nama Moriyama." Katanya disertai senyum peps*dent. Oh, ya ampun….suaranya juga keren banget.

Tapi katanya dipesan oleh Moriyama-sensei, ya. Kira-kira dia memberikan apa? Aku langsung menandatangani kertas yang ia berikan dan anehnya, kenapa banyak sekali yang harus kutandatangan?

"Tapi….saya lihat, anda tak membawa apapun?" tanyaku melihat tak ada kotak barang di sampingnya, hanya kertas-kertas itu saja, "Memangnya apa yang dipesan Moriyama-_sen_ –ma-maksudku Moriyama-_jii-san_?"

"Oh, tentu saja kami meletakannya di bawah. Tidak mungkin kami membawanya langsung ke ruangan anda." Dia menunjuk ke arah bawah. Aku penasaran dan melangkah keluar untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya Moriyama-sensei pesanka–

"OPTIMUS PRIME?! Eh, ma-maksudku…" Adduhhh….aku kebanyakan nonton film Transformer. Itu kan truk biasa dan memang mirip model optimus prime, sih. Tapi kok banyak, ya? Dan untuk apa Moriyama-sensei memesan truk? Emangnya kami mau pindah rumah?

"Oh, maaf. Yang saya maksud bukan truk-nya tapi yang ada di dalamnya."

"He?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohh…jadi Moriyama-sensei memesankan 1 mobil, 2 motor, dan 3 sepeda untuk kita? Ternyata fasilitas yang ia berikan lumayan juga, ya."

_JDAK!_ Aku menjedotkan dahiku ke ujung meja. _**Lumayan**_ katanya?! Percuma saja aku mengkoar-koar di depan Nona Besar sepertinya, yang tidak mengerti perasaan rakyat jelata sepertiku. Huhuhu….

"Kamu sudah beritahu Aira soal ini?" Tanya Chi sambil membereskan barang-barang untuk pergi ke tempat kerja. Ke agensi model dan mengurusi Kise-kun.

Aku memutar-mutar sendok di dalam gelas vanilla latte dan berkata dengan wajah malas, "…Aira bilang, 'Bisa berubah jadi robot gak?'. Kok, rasanya aku benar-benar jadi babysitter sekarang, ya? Dia benar-benar seperti anak SD." Rasanya capek kalau mengurus mereka berdua sekaligus, belum juga aku mengawasi 5 orang lainnya udah capek gini. Hhhh….mungkin hidupku takkan lama lagi.

"_Ja_, kalau begitu tidak ada masalah kan. Aku harus pergi, ada rapat penting dengan direktur agensi. Aku langsung pakai mobilnya ya." Kata Chi sambil mengambil kunci mobil dan kujawab dengan anggukan pelan.

Setelah Chi menutup pintu, aku mulai membuka jadwalku. Ada banyak tugas sekolah yang harus dikerjakan, karena Aira dan Chi sibuk –atau mereka sebenarnya menyibukkan diri– harus aku yang mengerjakan semua tugas sekolah, supaya mereka tinggal menyalinnya.

Memang aku ini jenius, tampang kayak bule kece, body aduhai~ (walaupun dadaku rata, setidaknya lebih kecil lebih manis), dan punya fans yang gak kalah banyak dari anak-buahku yang lain. Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku menyombongkan diri ya, aku Cuma beritahu kenyataan yang terjadi. Tapi bukan berarti mereka **memanfaatkan** kelebihanku kan! Sialan, aku diperalat mereka. Harga diri sebagai boss tersapu angin dan masuk ke selokan, oh sungguh gak elit sama sekali.

* * *

"Semuanya ada di sini ya~!"

Entah kenapa aku, Chi, Aira, Kiseki no Sedai, dan Momoi-chan berdiri dihadapan pria banci ini, yang sedang melenggok-lenggok kayak cacing kepanasan.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan kenapa anda mengumpulkan kami semua di hari minggu seperti ini?" Akashi-kun bertanya –ah, lebih tepatnya memaksa Moriyama-sensei untuk menjawabnya. Yahh…itu mewakili kami semua yang malas sekali harus ke sekolah di hari libur begini. Padahal aku tadi lagi enak-enaknya ngerjain PR sambil ngemil.

Moriyama-sensei mematikan lampu dan meyalakan proyektor. Di sana tergambar jelas,

Bumi ukuran besar dengan tulisan 'Dunia Nyata'

Bumi ukuran sedang dengan warna putih dengan tulisan 'Kuroko no Basuke'

Dan beberapa bumi yang tergambar kecil-kecil di sekeliling 'Dunia Nyata' dengan tanda silang besar di setiap bumi kecil tersebut.

"Kenapa namaku tertulis di bumi yang berwarna putih itu?" Kuroko-kun menunjuk bola bumi tepat diatas Bumi 'Dunia Nyata'

"Aku harus jelaskan dari mana ya?" Moriyama-sensei memiringkan kepala dan kembali tersenyum, "Baiklah, semua dengarkan baik-baik. Tidak perlu tegang, anggap saja pelajaran tambahan yang menyenangkan."

"Tolong hentikan basa-basinya, Moriyama-sensei." Pandangan tajam mengiris rasa percaya diri korban.

Moriyama-sensei menenggak ludah dengan susah payah, "Ka-kalau begitu, kalian pernah membaca _Manga_ atau menonton Anime?dan…..Pernahkah kalian berpikir dunia yang tergambar di _Manga_ tersebut benar-benar ada?"

"Jadi, dunia 2D yang seperti di_ Manga_ benar-benar ada?" pertanyaan Kuroko-kun dijawab anggukan Moriyama-sensei.

"Ya. 'Dunia Nyata' menciptakan sebuah keajaiban dari imajinasi mereka yaitu Dunia Imajinasi." Moriyama-sensei menunjuk dunia-dunia kecil di sekitar bola bumi 'Dunia Nyata', "Dan dunia ini bukanlah 'Dunia Nyata' tetapi salah satu dari 'Dunia Imajinasi' yang disebut 'Kuroko no Basuke'"

….

"Jadi…kita bukan manusia asli-ssu?"

Moriyama-sensei mengangguk.

"Kita hanya gambaran imajinasi dari orang-orang di 'Dunia Nyata'-nodayo?"

Moriyama-sensei mengangguk.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, ini bukan dunia nyata dan hanya salah satu dari _Manga_ dan Anime yang menjadi 'Dunia Imajinasi'" Momoi-chan menatap horror.

Moriyama-sensei mengangguk lagi.

"EEEEHHHHH?!"

"Tapi bukan berarti buruk , kok. Kita memang diciptakan oleh mereka tapi kita masih bisa bertindak bebas. Mereka hanya merekam hal-hal yang menarik dan membiarkan hal-hal sepele tidak masuk ke dalam naskah cerita." Moriyama-sensei berusaha menenangkan kegaduhan di ruangan.

Akashi-kun menatap yang lain tajam sebagai isyarat untuk diam.

Akashi-kun melanjutkan, "Baiklah. Aku mengerti gambarannya. Tapi, untuk apa menjelaskan hal ini kepada kami?"

"Ini dunia yang kita tinggali, dunia imajinasi bernamakan 'Kuroko no Basuke'. Setiap dunia imajinasi ditinggali oleh satu judul cerita jadi satu sama lain tidak berhubungan. Namun, sesuatu terjadi…."Moriyama-sensei menatap kami bertiga, "Sebagai cerita, tentu ada tokoh protagonist dan antagonis kan. Lalu…bagaimana jika semua orang yang berperan menjadi tokoh antagonis itu bersatu?"

"Lho, bukannya setiap dunia imajinasi tidak saling berhubungan?" Chi bertanya sambil melihat gambar bumi ukuran kecil yang berada di sekitar bumi 'Dunia Nyata'.

"Ada seseorang yang berhasil menembusnya. Dia menyatukan semua orang yang menentang garis hidup 'Pemeran protagonist yang menang'. Mereka menyatukan kekuatan dan menbunuh satu per satu tokoh protagonist. Dan… dunia imajinasi tanpa adanya tokoh protagonist sama saja sebuah kehancuran." Moriyama-sensei menunjuk dunia ukuran kecil yang diberi tanda silang, "Semua dunia imanjinasi hancur oleh mereka dan hanya tersisa…" Dia menunjuk lagi dunia kecil tanpa tanda silang, "Dunia kita. Dunia imajinasi yang bernamakan 'Kuroko no Basuke'."

Apa tadi katanya?

Dunia imajinasi yang lain hancur dan hanya tersisa ini saja?

Pantas saja waktu itu dia mengatakan,

"_Jika kalian gagal maka….. cerita Kuroko no Basuke dipastikan tidak akan berlanjut."_

Puh, tokoh antagonis menyatukan kekuatan katanya? Heh, menarik sekali. Aku jadi sangat bersemangat untuk membumi-hanguskan mereka semua.

"_Sensei_," Moriyama-sensei menengok kearahku dan kusambut dengan sebuah seringaian, "Inikah alasannya menarik kami bertiga ke sini?"

"Ternyata kamu mengerti apa yang kumaksud ya, [Name]-chan." Moriyama-sensei berbalik menghadap Kiseki no Sedai, "Seperti yang kujelaskan sebelumnya, orang-orang itu juga bermaksud untuk menghancurkan dunia ini. Kalian yang berasal dari dunia ini tidak mungkin tahu tentang mereka yang dari dunia lain secara detail. Karna itu, aku memanggil orang-orang dari 'Dunia Nyata' untuk membantu kita."

"Tunggu sebentar." Akashi-kun menatap tajam, "Kenapa kita harus memerlukan bantuan dari 'Dunia Nyata'? Jangan meremehkan kami. Ini dunia kami, tidak ada yang boleh ikut campur dalam pertarungan ini."

"Akashi-kun," Akashi-kun menatapku dengan tajam, "Bukan bermaksud untuk ikut campur. Tapi orang-orang di 'Dunia Nyata' juga pasti tidak ingin kehilangan 'Dunia Imajinasi'. Berkat dunia ini, banyak orang yang bisa terlepas dari stress dan mimpi-mimpi yang menjadi harapan mereka ada di dunia ini."

Jujur aku takut mengatakan hal ini. Aku tahu Kiseki no Sedai memang kuat, tapi diluar sana banyak yang melebihi ekspetasi manusia normal. Kumpulan tokoh antagonis tersebut tidak mungkin lemah, mereka bahkan bisa menghancurkan dunia imajinasi yang lain. Tidak mustahil salah satu dari mereka merupakan pembunuh bayaran, penyihir, siluman, atau bahkan monster raksasa.

"Aku mohon, Akashi-kun. Izinkanlah kami membantumu. Demi semuanya!"

Akashi-kun mendekat ke arahku …dan Moriyama-sensei memeluknya.

…..memeluk seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Eeeehhh?!"

"Lepaskan aku, Moriyama-sensei. Aku harus bicara dengan [Name] seka-"

"Sei-chan, tolong hargai usaha mereka yang ingin membantu kita. Kita semua memang tidak lemah. Tapi ada saat kita harus meningkatkan kekuatan untuk menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui." Jari-jari itu merobek kulit tiruan yang menjadi topeng untuk menyembunyikan wajah asli. Wig berwarna hitam jatuh dan menampilkan rambut panjang berwarna merah pekat dan wajah cantik seperti malaikat, "Ini merupakan salah satu permintaan tolong dari Mama lho, Sei-chan."

….."EEEHHHH? JADI MORIYAMA-SENSEI ITU IBUNYA AKASHI SEIJUUROU?!"

* * *

Kami berjalan pulang dalam keadaan hening untuk memproses hal-hal yang telah terjadi. Semua begitu tiba-tiba sampai tidak ada yang mampu untuk berkata-kata waktu itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka yang memanggil kita adalah ibunya Akashi-kun."

Kata pertama keluar dari mulutku. Semuanya mengangguk dengan tatapan kosong.

Akashi-kun melihatku dengan seulas senyum, "Aku bahkan tidak mengira orang-orang dari 'Dunia Nyata' yang dikirim oleh _Okaa-sama_ adalah kalian bertiga."

Aku menanggapinya dengan tertawa canggung, "Maafkan kami. Kami biasanya tidak pernah memberitahu misi kepada orang yang harus dilindungi. Kami pikir, kalau kalian diberitahu maka akan menghancurkan cerita asli."

**Flashback**

_"Kenapa misi ini diberitahukan kepada mereka, Mori- Akashi-san? Bukankah nanti hanya akan menghancurkan cerita asli?"_

_Ibu Akashi-kun tersenyum menanggapi, "Sudah terlanjur, [Name]-chan. Lagipula, sejak awal kedatangan kalian, di sini sudah tidak sesuai dengan cerita asli." Telunjuknya mengarah ke Akashi-kun, "Sei-chan bahkan sudah punya Emperor Eyes di kelas dua SMP. Padahal aku masih hidup kan."_

_"Anda benar juga. Saya tidak mengira tentang hal itu." Aku mengangguk mengerti, "…tapi siapa yang menjadi tokoh antagonis di cerita ini jika Akashi-kun justru ikut serta menjadi tokoh protagonist?"_

_"Kalian pasti tahu kan." Kedipan mata sambil tertawa kecil, "Hanamiya Makoto-chan."_

**End of Flashback**

Midorima-kun menggumam, "Hanamiya Makoto, Salah satu _Uncrowded Generals_. Kita sudah pernah melawannya dan memang kelicikannya sangat luar biasa mengganggu –nanodayo."

"Salah satu orang yang ingin kuhujam dengan gunting sampai mati." Akashi-kun menyeringai, "Dia pasti dendam atas kekalahannya waktu itu. Sudah dapat dipastikan dia akan masuk ke dalam perkumpulan bodoh itu untuk menghancurkan kita."

Akashi-kun seram sekali…..

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian bertiga yang dipilih untuk menjaga kami-ssu?"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata kea rah Kise-kun dan melihat Chi dan Aira yang berjalan di belakang. Aku baru ingat kalau aku belum menjelaskan identitas asli kami ya.

"Ah, aku belum menjelaskannya ya. Di 'Dunia Nyata', kami adalah anggota Organisasi mata-mata yang bertugas untuk menyelesaikan kasus sulit dari belakang layar. Layaknya CIA di Amerika, Organisasi kami didukung oleh pemerintah." Aku menunjuk Chi, "Chi adalah anggota yang paling kuat. Menguasai Karate dan Taekowdo. Penampilannya memang feminin tapi dia menerima permintaan dari RS untuk tidak menambah jumlah orang cacat."

Semua cengo. Yahh…. Chi memang memiliki kekuatan mengerikan dibalik penampilannya.

Chi tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan "Daripada aku, [Name]-chan lebih hebat soalnya dia itu Ketua organisasi. Punya hak penuh dalam memerintah semuanya, kecuali Aira. Dia juga yang berhak melanggar hukum untuk keperluan misi. [Name]-chan juga orang yang paling pintar di organisasi. Sayangnya dia agak lambat di awal, makanya yang menyadari duluan kalau misi ini berbahaya adalah Aira. Yahh…. Tapi bukan karena Aira lebih pintar, dia hanya terlalu mudah mencurigai sesuatu. [Name]-chan terlalu naïve, dia hampir selalu mempercayai perkataan orang lain."

"Tipe mudah curiga ya…" Akashi-kun menyeringai, "Pantas saja dia memprediksi pikiranku waktu itu."

"Memprediksi? Jadi, Aira tidak punya kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lain ya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu bukan. Kemampuan itu hanya bisa dilakukan olehku. Tetsuya juga bisa, hanya saja untuk orang-orang tertentu. Aira hanya memakai kemampuan orang biasa yang diasah secara khusus olehnya." Aku memberikan wajah tak mengerti, yang lain juga menatap bingung dengan pejelasan Akashi-kun.

Aira menghela napas, "Yang kulakukan tak lebih dari suatu cara untuk bermain Otome-Game. Memprediksi apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya dengan melihat sifatnya. Misalnya saja, untuk menarik perhatian cowok seperti Ryouta adalah dengan bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli. Dengan begitu, cowok tersebut akan menganggap diri kita berbeda dari yang lain dan berniat mengetahui lebih jauh tentang kita."

"O-otome-Game? Apa itu berarti kamu suka sama Akashi-kun?" Momoi-chan bertanya.

Perempatan merah muncul di dahi Aira, "Enak saja. Cara ini bisa dilakukan untuk hal lain. Semakin kuat karakternya, semakin mudah untuk memprediksinya. _Tsundere, Deredere, Kuudere, Dandere, Ore-sama,_ bahkan _Yandere_. _Tsundere_ dan _Yandere_ adalah tipe yang paling mudah untuk diprediksi." Aira tersenyum bangga, padahal kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dibanggakan dalam hal itu. Aira dan Playgirl rasanya sesuatu yang tidak pantas disandang bersama.

Aku tertawa miris, ternyata Aira yang seperti ini suka main Otome-game ya.

.

.

.

**Ini udah debuan dah #bersihin saranglaba2#. Sebenarnya aku punya banyak waktu luang tapi entah kenapa moodku terus2an menghilang. Ni sampah masih ada yang baca? Kalau anda masih membaca saya kasih sungkeman cup pipi kiri-kanan biar maknyus~**

**Saya bales review mulai chapter 2 disini aja ya. **

**Silvia KI-chan: Ada kakek tua berkata sambil lalu, "Dosamu banyak, nak."**

**SherrySakura99: Ini lanjut lho~**

**Misaki Younna : Akhirnya...akhirnya ada yg sama denganku. ini...ini KEAJAIBAN!**

**Ruki-chan SukiSuki-ssu : Kenapa gak protes? Sama kah kepribadianmu dengan [Reader] di sini?**

**Satsuki Narita : Satsuki-san, apa yg kamu harapkan dari aku dan Akashi? Kami gak ada hubungan apa2. Dilempar? Saya berat lho, yakin bisa?#plak!**

**Tara Hoshiko : Mirip? Mungkin kita saudara kembar yg terpisah#Woi! (masukkan lagu melow disini)**

**Dere KuroHaru : lho, kan sudah dikatakan menjaga Aomine,Mukkun,Midorima,Kuroko,dan Momoi. **

**Nakashima Aya : Ini udah lanjut kok~**

** 78 : Skylark? Apakah kamu punya hubungan dengan Hibari-sama? Aira dilebih-lebihkan? Kelihatannya memang seperti itu. Tapi sebenernya cuma anak yg jarang berpikir. Di chapter ini sudah dikatakan kalau 'Aira sebenernya tidak pintar, tapi terlalu mudah curiga'. Yg diproritaskan memang Reader kok. Snow-san tenang saja. Mungkin kalau soal menganalisis keadaan itu membuatku terlihat keren, itu karna aku selalu memposisikan diri sebagai player game dating sims, jadi banyak menganalisis karakter, kondisi, dan target untuk cepat membuat heroine jatuh cinta#cielah~ Kalau mau tahu bisa nonton The World God Only Know (Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai), saya kayak Keima kalau lagi mode game. Yahh...walaupun berhasil di dunia game tapi saya payah di dunia nyata. Hahaha...**

**Review diterima~**

**Flame lebih baik jangan~**

**Numpang baca doang gak apa~**

**Yang penting oke~!**


End file.
